This invention relates generally to the field of optical magnification and more specifically to a machine for magnifying a check.
The necessity for patrons of various business establishments to be able to read the bills presented to them for goods and services rendered is well understood to be a necessity. Furthermore, it is well known that in some businesses such as restaurants or bars, the environment may not be conducive to easily reading a text, especially if said text is small and/or not clearly printed. Said environment may be darkened for reasons of ambience, for example. Also, many patrons are not able to read printed matter in close proximity without the aid of spectacles.
In addition, those familiar with businesses that cater to the general public are well aware that the goodwill of customers is an important business asset. Therefore, any means that can increase convenience to said customers is to be desired, especially any means that will not detract from a good mood when they must part with money at the time of settlement of accounts. Thus, the present invention, which will make it possible to read a bill or check regardless of the lighting conditions and without having to find and put on spectacles, is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,629 B2 by Blumenthal et al discloses a flexible sidewall supporting a magnifying lens, for use in reading a bottle or vial label, the sidewall having curvature such that it tends to easily wrap around any small annular container to magnify the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,883 by Anthony teaches a sleeve type device for reading telephone books configured to enclose the covers and spine of a book, the device having, attached, a magnifying lens on a flexible ribbon that bends in one plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,748 by Maxymych discloses a transaction tray for illuminating, but not magnifying, documents, comprising a tray portion and a hinged lid portion with means to illuminate the tray portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,377 by Slager teaches an apparatus to unfold, support and magnify indicia from above a user's hand while the user is writing on a planar sheet, said apparatus being collapsible into a moisture resistant unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,390 B1 by Thibodeaux, Jr. discloses a magnifying lens with a mount, hole-punched and configured to be inserted into a notebook binder.
Patent Abstract of Japan 200-333800 discloses a box for display of emblems or other such memorabilia and having a lid comprising a transparent magnifying lens portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,770 by Galiani teaches a magnification system for booklets comprising a freshnel lens mounted on two pivoting arms, pivotable and linearly movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,643 by Hearne discloses a foldable device to hold order pads, menus, and writing implements. It comprises no magnification capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,208 B2 by Ward teaches a food/drink tab/check holder in the form of a foldable booklet having magnification and illumination means affixed to a sliding arm, rigidly configured to display a single level of magnification.
In substantial contrast to the present disclosure, the Blumenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,629 B1, art teaches a side walled device that naturally curves around a container, not a flat magnifier of adjustable distance. In further contrast to the instant art, Blumenthal teaches no illumination means nor any lens distance-biased means of focal adjustment for adjusting magnifier distance.
In contrast to Anthony, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,883, the instant disclosure teaches a biased means of adjusting height of the magnifier and illumination means, a capability not found in Anthony. In additional contrast to the instant art, Anthony teaches a structure much more complex and, thus, more expensive to manufacture and assemble.
In contrast to the instant, art Maxymych, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,748 comprises no means to magnify text on a planar surface, but teaches a structure much more complex and thus more expensive to manufacture and assemble.
In substantial contrast to the instant art, Slager, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,377 teaches a component with hinges on opposing edges supporting members such that when the Slager taught device is in operative configuration, said device comprises a U-shape. In further contrast to Slager, the instant art teaches a biased means of adjusting magnifier distance and an illumination means for the indicia to be magnified. The instant art also teaches a configuration much more simple in design and construction such that the instant art is more easily and cheaply fabricated and assembled.
In contrast to Thibodeaux, Jr, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,390 B1, the instant art teaches a movable biased means of adjusting magnifier distance for the magnifying means and illumination means for the material to be examined. In further contrast to the instant art, Thibodeaux, Jr. teaches a magnifying insert for a binder, said magnifying insert having at least one edge configured to fit on binder rings or pegs. The instant art teaches no such limitation.
Patent abstract of Japan, 200-333800 teaches a memorabilia display having a transparent cover comprising magnifying means for the contents of the receptacle but, unlike the instant art, having no means to illuminate said contents. In further contrast, the instant art is configured to lie flat on a folder or book so that the illuminated and magnified material is visible only after opening the folder or book, a capability not held by abstract 200-333800.
In contrast to the instant art, Galiani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,770 teaches a mechanical support for a lens that is much more complex and thus more expensive to manufacture and assemble than the instant art. Galiani teaches no biased means of adjusting magnifier distance for the magnification means nor a means of illumination.
Hearne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,643, in substantial contrast to the instant art, teaches no means for magnification nor for illumination.
In contrast to Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,208 B2, the instant art requires no slots to receive flanges or other components of a magnifying means in order to have viewing access to the full document. The Ward taught magnification means is not movable from one surface to another. In further contrast to Ward, the instant disclosed illumination means is discretely transmitted by the magnification means so that the efficacy of the illumination of the magnified surface is not dependent on the relative positions of the book covers. Thus, the instant illumination means is effective if the book is opened and laid flat, for example.